kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith the Fallen Angel is a free Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. She starts at level 5 and is unlocked at Stage 15, Shrine of Elynie. Lilith is the result of the hero poll, A Hero Is Born. Description Lilith is a divine champion that has fallen from grace, she is seeking redemption for her sins by obliterating all darkness from the land. Skills REAPER'S HARVEST (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Deals 110/220/330 True Damage to an enemy with a 10/20/30% chance of instant killing. SOUL EATER (passive, cooldown: 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Absorbs the soul of a fallen enemy to receive a 30%/60%/90% damage bonus for 12 seconds. : (The description is incorrect on iOS.) : INFERNAL WHEEL (active, cooldown: 23 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Creates a Ring of Fire for 5 seconds, dealing 90/180/270 True Damage (6/12/18 damage per 0.367 second) to all enemies on it. : (The duration is incorrectly described on iOS.) RESURRECTION ' ''(passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Lilith has a 10%/20%/30% chance of reviving instantly after being slain. Hero Spell '''HEAVENLY CHAOS (active, cooldown: 50 seconds) (0/4/4/4 hero points): : Equal chance to call 3/4/5/6 Fallen Angels that attack and stun* enemies, or a Rain of Fire with 11 meteors from above. : iOS version is bugged; Level 1 Fallen Angel damage is the same as Level 2. And the Rain of Fire damage is incorrectly described. : *: Cannot stun bosses, mini-bosses, or Bandersnatches. Stats Tips and Tricks Lilith is a mostly melee but also ranged fighter. Her ranged attack is much slower than her melee, making her melee more effective for battle. Her stats may be weak, but her skills are comparatively more powerful than most other free hero abilities, making her great when her powers are active but weak without them. Ultimately, Lilith is mainly a damage dealing glass cannon, with powerful attacks but little in terms of durability or crowd control. *Lilith focuses on dealing damage with her abilities in quick bursts of damage that prove fatal to most targets. **Reaper's Harvest is one of the most powerful single strikes in the game. The lengthy windup to the attack gives enough time to relocate her in case she targets an enemy too weak to use the skill on. The quick cool-down also makes it fantastic in terms of DPS. **Lilith cannot stay in melee for long, so avoid sending her in unless Reaper's Harvest is active, or Soul Eater has kicked in. It is wise to keep her very close to the most powerful enemy to not only attack it but also to absorb its soul for the most damage possible. With this buff, allow her to fight as long as possible before her health gets under 100. **Infernal Wheel lasts for a long time, and those should be used in the presence of reinforcements so that they can keep enemies in the AOE long enough to give them the full damage. Although its damage is not very high, she uses it fairly often and is more reliable than that of other heroes' area attack skills. *Lilith lacks durability and needs to be managed constantly. **Her low HP and inability to heal while using ranged attacks makes it vital to retreat her very far away from enemies, and Resurrection is a relatively low of a chance to rely on at all by comparison to Holy Grail. Fortunately, she has medium armor, which makes her last a little longer. ***Plus, whether Resurrection is all that useful or not depends on how often you hear a heavenly C-sharp. **Lilith has a 10% heal rate, so her regen allows her to return to combat quickly after battle. Compared to Eridan, her ranged attacks are inferior, as he can fire and heal during his ranged attacks as well as be able to do almost the same damage to single targets, on top of having an AOE hero spell that recharges faster and with more reliability. However, her damage output is slightly higher and has a better first skill. Most of the paid heroes are better, dealing near equal damage to Reaper's Harvest as well as having other skills that are more useful than abilities like Soul Eater and Resurrection. Lilith's skill set has skills for multiple occasions. As you level up Lilith, you would want to upgrade her skills depending on the role you would like her to play. * Spend Hero Points on Reaper's Harvest, Resurrection and of course Heavenly Chaos, if you want her to face the strongest of foes, like Twilight Golems and Ettins. This upgrade path allows more focused damage and potentially save Lilith from being shocked to death by overwhelming damage from the strong enemy unit and/or their company. The Hero Spell can help to clear out the hordes of weaker foes and deal some more damage to the desired target. * On the other hand, upgrade Heavenly Chaos, Infernal Wheels '''and '''Soul Eater when you intent to let Lilith ravage large groups of low level enemies. The two AoE skills would deal a ton of damage to hordes, especially when they are held still by towers' abilities inside the target area, while Soul Eater improves Lilith's strength as more foes go down, thereby allowing her to kill more effectively, continuing the cycle. Range File:Lilith_range.png|Lilith's range * Scope: 330 in ranged Quotes * "Everybody has demons." * "Look into my eyes!" * "Your soul is mine!" * "Pity those who cross me." * (death) "I shall rise again!" Trivia *The name Lilith is derived from the Akkadian lilitu meaning of the night. *Lilith is a demonic figure in ancient Assyrian mythology. According to a near-eastern myth that is NOT found in the Bible, she is the first wife of Adam, created before Eve but cast out of the Garden of Eden after refusing to be subservient to Adam. *Lilith has been popularized in many forms, perhaps the most well-known of recent adaptions is from the TV Series Supernatural, where the demon Lilith, is the first demon ever created by Lucifer, and the key to his escaping his cage in Hell. *'"Your soul is mine!"' ** The battle cry of Shang Tsung from the Mortal Kombat series. Though not often spoken in the game, it was said several times in the 1995 film adaptation. *'"Pity those who cross me."' ** A spoken line of the character Varus in the League of Legends game. *'"Look into my eyes!"' ** Spoken by Ghost Rider when using his Penance Stare, causing the target to suffer all the pain combined that they have dealt to the innocent in the past. Gallery Lilith_Action1.PNG|Pity those who cross me! Lilith_Action2.PNG|Devourer of souls Lilith_Action3.PNG|Scythe attack Lilith_Action4.PNG|The Reaper's harvest Lilith_Action5.PNG|Burn with me! Lilith_Action6.PNG|Heavenly Chaos Lilith_Action7.PNG|Angels of Mercy Reaping death.gif|Reaping death Slingshot.gif|Slingshot Fallen Angels.jpg|Fallen Angels strikes and stun Twilight Avenger Your soul is mine!.jpg|Your soul is mine! Fallen Angels and Twilight scourger.jpg|Ring of Fire burns four Twilight Scourgers. IMG_0592.PNG|Hero walking Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes